


research is rewarding

by Melbabewrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Castiel, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbabewrites/pseuds/Melbabewrites
Summary: Dean and Cas get dirty in the dungeon





	

Dean really had been thinking about this for a while, and it was time to try it out. He was finally at a place with Cas where nothing was too sacred or off the table to discuss. He was ready to step into the unknown with and for the man he loved.

Of course, they had both been doing extensive research on the subject. Cas was always saying, "Research is the best preventative measure for disaster." Obviously he had been spending a lot of time with Sam. Cas, being the good solider, read tons of books and articles online while Dean, being Dean, watched porn of it. Neither of them we very well versed in the art of BDSM but both were quick learners.

The dungeon had seen plenty of action from the other brothers. Sam and Gabe had had their fair share of trysts in there. Now that they had reconciled their differences, there was a considerable amount less of the violent play the two had gotten used to. Sam had held onto the anger he had for the archangel for so long that when they got together, revenge was all he could focus on. The times had changed though and they had become a happy couple. Not to say they weren't into it anymore, but just that there was a lot more love making now than violent, vengeance driven sex.

This would be the first time Dean and Cas had ever tried anything like this. Both of them, while not prudes, were not very knowledgeable on the subject. Dean had been blindfolded and handcuffed to beds before but he hadn’t done anything like that with Cas. The research will have proven to be successful. As they walked into the dungeon together they started speaking of rules, safe words, and what would be used during the session. They were both confident that they were going to enjoy this. They kisses passionately, slowly undressing each other in between breaths. The intense feeling of nervousness bubble up inside both men's stomachs. They looked at each other with great longing. Neither broke eye contact while Dean kneeled to the ground in front of his lover. As he wrapped his lips around the stiff cock, he heard a small sound escape Cas's lips. It made his own cock twitch with excitement, between his muscular thighs. Cas watched Dean’s head bobbing back and forth almost hypnotized by the motion. He wove his finger’s through the hunter’s hair, grasping and releasing as his muscles tensed and relaxed. 

It was getting way too close. He didn’t want to waste a session on a simple blow job. Without warning, Cas pushed Dean off of him, panting and throbbing. He motioned for him to get onto his hands and knees. His ass exposed, Cas cracked the paddle across it. Dean hissed and let out a painful sound. "Uh uh, Dean. A quiet slave is a good slave." He chuckled as he watched the tender area brighten up to a rosy red. He was enjoying this more than he had expected too. "For your past transgressions, you will receive spanks. But I will also be requiring you to focus on me. Don't falter, Dean. Focus." Cas stopped, cock still stiff as ever, in front of him. Dean looked up. “Open." Said Cas. He slid his appendage into Dean's mouth, wrapped his hands around both sides of his face, and proceeded to fuck it. His moans were intoxicating.

Pulling out suddenly, he walked around to Dean’s backside. He laid a good, hard spank across the red, goose bumped, ass. Dean was getting red all over and his freckles quickly became very prominent, which made it obvious that he was enjoying it as well. "You’ve been a very bad boy, Dean.” Cas said as he glared down at him with a stern look. Cas being dominant like this was very arousing to Dean. He couldn't hide the fact that he was very excited to see this side of his usually docile lover. Cas really had done his homework.   
Dean looked up to see Cas circling him with pursed lips and a raised eyebrow. He was in charge and he knew it. That look was mesmerizing. It made him feel so small. He was overtaken by feelings of loyalty and obedience. He belonged to Cas and Cas alone. He was happy to do as he was told. If being an obedient slave was going to make Cas cum, that’s what Dean was going to be. 

He took his spankings quietly, like he had been told. His hard on was getting so hard to ignore. Dean eventually couldn’t hold back any longer and spoke. “Cas, Im so hard. Please fuck me. I need to cum.” Dean practically begged. He had been doing a very good job of obeying orders, Cas thought. “Lay on yur bac, Dean. Spread your legs. Pull them up to your chest.” Cas commanded. Dean obeyed. 

The image of Dean in that vulnerable position made Cas so hungry for him. Both of their cock’s were already dripping. Dean blushed when he saw Cas looking straight into his eyes as if h was looking deeply for secrets. Before ng in, Cas leaned down and planted a deep kiss onto Dean’s soft, trembling lips. Without breaking eye contact, Cas furrowed his brow as he slid inside of his lover’s tight hole. Dean bit his lip as he let out a slight hiss. He loved the way he was being filled and couldn’t help exhaling moan. 

Cas was going slow and it was so hard to hold back. Each stroke was torture. As he slowly began to speed up, Dean let out more and more moans. The cold tiles on his back created such a sensation when it mixed with the sweat dripping from both men; it was bliss. Pre-cum was dripping from cock. Cas sped up, faster and faster until he bursted inside him, then quickly pulled out. He swallowed Dean’s cock down his throat as fast as he could so he wouldn’t miss a drop of the delicious liquid that was about to erupt at any moment.

It happened quicker than usual. Dean bucked his hips upward into the finally. He let out a low grunt that led into a long sigh. The load shot into the back of Cas’s throat and he almost gagged on it. Dean lowered his, sore, ass back down to the cold floor. The chill almost stung the redness. Cas swallowed and smiled up at Dean. “I thought I was the slave.” Said Dean with a smirk. Cas chuckled. “Dean, it's the slave who gets the most pleasure. This is why you should have done your research properly. Research is rewarding, Dean.”


End file.
